


Nr. 46 Ohnmacht

by Eremon



Series: Thainwyns Wortliste [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Family, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eremon/pseuds/Eremon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celeborn erfährt etwas überraschendes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nr. 46 Ohnmacht

**Author's Note:**

> http://thainwyns-blog.blogspot.ch/p/blog-page_29.html

Eine warme Schwärze umfing ihn. Sie liebkoste, umschmeichelte ihn…platsch! Ein Schwall kaltes Wasser weckte ihn auf. Desorientiert richtete er sich auf und blickte in das Gesicht seiner scheinbar sehr amüsierten Frau. Erst dann bemerkte er, dass er auf dem Boden sass. „Was ist passiert, Schatz?“ „Weisst du, Celeborn“, begann Galadriel. „Eigentlich wollte ich dir sagen, dass wir in mehreren Monaten zu dritt sein werden, doch offenbar vertragen Männer diese Nachricht nicht so gut.“ Celeborn nickte langsam. Dann, nach einigen Minuten rief er völlig überrascht aus: „Ich werde Vater!“ Galadriel seufzte. Männer.


End file.
